Fairytail:Star Crossed Lovers
by ViznFiReShaDow
Summary: Mira-chan i will love you always. Read as the story of fairy tail is changed. Will our new hero change it for the better or worst. Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction + in the story I switch between there povs. This chapter will take place before the main plot of the story!

Disclimer: I do not own Fairy tail and any of the characters. They all belong to hiro mashima the only character i own is Henzai my oc.

* * *

Henzai Shimasu he's been in Fairy tail for two years now. Joining two months after lisana's death. Henzai is a ninteen year old male, about 6"0 in height. He's muscular but not to bulky he's slightly larger than natsu's build. He's tanned skin and has jet black hair, his eyes also black. He's a cheerful and friendly young man. But mess with his freinds and his crush Mirajane Strauss your going to get hurt. Henzai uses energy magic. His magic enables him to use anyform of energy once he absorbs it. He's able to make energy constructs with his magic, sword, shields, etc. He can also copy magics from others but there are certain ones he cannot. Well enough of that let's get to the story.  
It's a relatively peaceful day at the fairy tail guild hall. No fights currently, most likely because natsu is out looking for igneel again. His destination Haregeon town. Henzai can be seen sitting at the bar. Chatting with his freind and long time crush Mirajane Strauss. That's right he fell for one of the most beautiful girls in the guild, and also the world. As to what the white haired barmaid and black haired energy user are conversing about. Well let's find out shall we. "Mira-chan you really should stop working all the time and let loose a little." Henzai says looking at the beautiful barmaid. Mira giggles and smiles at Henzai. "Henzai you know i can't who else will serve everyone and clean up the guild if im gone. " Henzai looks at her and smiles. "I'll make an energy clone. And it can take care of the guild. Just for a day." Mira thinks about it for a little and nods. " Okay Henzai I'll take the day off tomorrow. But why do you want me to take a day off so badly it's not like I'll be doing anything special?"  
Henzai looks at her fidgeting nervously in his seat. And stuttering out what he's been wanting to ask her for two year already. " M-mira-chan will you go on a date with me tomorrow.?" He waits and listens for her response nervously and fearfully. Nervous because he thinks he has made it awkward. And fearfully for the fear of rejection. Mira looks at Henzai surprised. A light blush adorning her cheeks. She answers. "Yes Henzai i would love to go on a date with you. Make sure to be at my place around 11'oclock tommorow. She giggles at the grin spread across his face. When Henzai heard the word yes everything stopped. He suddenly found himself grinning like a madman. And trying to restrain from jumping in joy. " Hai mira-chan I'll pick you up at 11. See you tomorrow." Henzai runs out of the guild whooping in joy. Going to plan his day tomorrow with Mira. On this day is the day two lovers were born. And a future hero that will change the entire story of fairy tail even if it's slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the characters. Hiro Mashima is the author the only character i own is henzai

The next day Henzai awoke bright and early around seven in the morning. A big smile spread across his face. After showering and dressing he makes himself a light breakfast. Consisting of 2 eggs and 4 strips of bacon. After he finishes eating he cleans up and brushes his teeth once more. Seeing he still has a whole hour before having to pick Mira up. He gets to work on constructing an energy clone that looks like Mira. After doing that for about 30 minutes. He sends it off to the guild. He looks at the clock and mumbles to himself. " 9:45 it'll be at least ten or fifteen minutes until i get there.

Henzai exits his small little apartment and locks it behind him. Smiling he walks to Mira's and Elfman's house. As he gets to the front of there home he notices, it's not to big and not to small big enough to fit 3 people which it did at first. A medium sized home, the roofing is in a classic roofing shape. Not flat raised and triangular. A lightly colored paint on for the walls. Badge or some color of the sort. He walks up the step and to the door. Knocking gently but loud enough so she can hear. He hears footsteps and when the door opens he see's Mira but in a new outfit.  
Mira looks at him smiling softly as she opens the door seeing him inspect her new clothing she wore for this date specifically, she couldn't help but blush at his roaming eyes. She wore a reddish pink dress, that travels down to her thighs and ankles but both of the ends cut of at her thighs, leaving her legs exposed. She wore here hair down with just the little pony tail tying her bangs. And lastly she wore 3 inch heels to gain some height to him. She is still at his chest her head barely reaching his chin. She clears her throat as he realises he's been staring he blushes. She smiles and giggles at him a light pink tint to her cheeks. " Let's get going henzai!"  
Henzai looks at Mira and nods excitedly. " Hai let's go Mira-chan." He puts his arm out to be a "gentlemen" was never in his vocabulary until meeting Mira and even then he's usually his regular self. Mira giggles and happily accepts his arm as her and henzai start walking. Mira wonders where they are going. He leads her to the sakura trees where the rainbow sakura festival takes place. He leads her behind the biggest tree and she see's a picnic small little sandwiches onigiri and a couple of drinks for the two. Henzai looks at mira her arms still around his. "Well mira-chan here we are hope you like the food it was really hard to make hehe." Mira smiles and unrwraps her arm from around his sitting on the blanket set out taking off her heels. She pats the spot next to her. "It looks delicious Henzai thank you. Now come sit with me and let's dig in!" Henzai chuckles lightly and takes off his boots setting them to the side. He sits next to Mira there shoulders brushing slightly. "Hope you enjoy Mira-chan i tried my best for you." He says with a light blush. Mira blushes aswell taking one of the sandwiches and taking a little chunk off the corner. Her taste buds get assaulted with a flurry of delicious flavors. " Mmmm Henzai, it's delicious." Henzai smiles widely. "I'm glad it's good." After eating the two chat for about an hour or more losing track of time. Talking about various different things. From henzai's adventures of the jobs he's taken to Mira always having a story to top that. Surprisingly enough she is bringing up her past and the day's she was known as the "Majin of Fairy Tail."  
It's is about 3 pm Mira and Henzai are currently walking around. Mira and Henzai have been walking around various shops. Occasionally buying things when Mira spots an ice cream shop and pulls Henzai in the direction of the little ice cream parlor. " Come on Henzai-kun let's go get some ice cream. Mira has been calling him henzai-kun about an hour into there date. But henzai doesn't mind it maked him happy. Henzai smiles as he follows Mira's lead. They enter the ice cream parlor and the man greets them with a smile. " Hello what can i get for you two today." The man says with a sorta grandfatherly smile. He's an old man skinny in build wearing a white shirt with red stripes, a hat and an apron. He honestly looks like a barber. Henzai orders chocolate and Mira orders her a double scoop strawberry. After being served they bid the man farewell . " Ariagtou oji-san" henzai says with a smile. Mira bows politely holding her ice cream up as to not spill it. " Ariagtou" The two leave as the old man sighs and says with a smile. "Ah young love." The sun is now set. Mira and Henzai are sitting on a cliff somewhere looking over the town of Magnolia. Mira moved closer to Henzai leaning on him laying her head on his shoulder. " Henzai-kun thank you for today i haven't enjoyed myself like this in a long time." Henzai smiles " no problem mira-chan anything for you." Mira hearing that once more smiles and looks at Henzai. "Henzai-kun Arigatou." Henzai turns to look at Mira and is about to ask what she is thanking him for when suddenly he feels a pair of two soft lips on his. Henzai sits there shocked for a couple of seconds as Mira holds the kiss he quickly gets over it and kisses back. Closing his eyes as Mira wraps her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed she deepens the kiss. The moonlight shining brightly and the starts twinkling when a shooting star passes bye. Both of them too busy to notice anything but each other and there current actions. Henzai couldn't have asked for anything else him and the girl he fell for since he joined two years ago. They spent the whole day together, and now they are both kissing under the beautiful night sky. They pull back for breathe Mira looks into henzai's eyes smiling softly her arms still wrapped around his neck." Henzai-kun arigatou for always being there for me. Comforting me even when we didn't know each other thank you for being an amazing freind but i want more now. " Henzai smiles at what she just said and leans down to kiss her softly. Mira kisses back and after minute henzai pulls back. "I'm so happy right now. I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. You actually beat me too. But I would love to be your boyfriend Mira-Chan I love you and i always wil." Mira smiles tears of joy and happiness in her eyes. " I can't say it yet henzai-kun give me time and i will." Henzai nods. "As long as were together i couldn't be happier. " They engage in kissing and just sitting there enjoying eachothers presence for the next hour. Henzai soon walkz mira home. After one last kiss and goodbye for the night they part. Chapter 2 of Star crossed lovers done! I'm sorry if it's slow at first and there's romnce already. But it'll get better and there will be more action. Until next time Everyone ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the characters. Hiro Mashima is the author and writer of the series the only character i own is henzai!

Henzai awoke around nine thirty in the morning. Groggily opening his eyes Henzai sits up looking around. He sighs thinking about the "dream" he had last night, it was an amazing dream a beautiful realistic dream. He wished it would never end he frowns and runs his fingers through his spiky black hair. "Yeah like that could actually happen." Henzai gets up doing his usually daily routine of showering, dressing, freshening up, and breakfast. He then locks his door and heads to the guild yawning slightly. When he makes it to the guild before he opens it,he can already hear Natsu yelling at Gray. "Guess there back, And a fight is already going on." He laughs loudly before entering the guild.

Making his way to the bar, he ducks and dodges the various attacks. He spots Mira talking to a pretty blond haired girl. " New girl huh well that's suprisisng Natsu must have brought her. He then see's elfman hurling towrads Mira in a burst of speed not wanting Mira to get hurt he grabs elfman by the ankle and hurls him back to the guild fighting. He see's the blonde girl staring at him curiously he'll introduce himself in a moment. For now he turns to Mira and smiles at her but before he can say anything. "Henzai-kun arigatou." Mira wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips softly. Henzai kisses back in the back of his head thinking. "So it wasn't a dream!" Henzai says smiling into the kiss as the blonde girl looks on in surprise and shock. Henzai isn't well known as a mage so of course anyone would be shocked. Lucy was looking at the man he was handsome but for mirajane strauss to kiss him like that. It was shocking who was this man lucy has never heard of him before or seen him in the sorecer's weekly magazine's she reads. Suddenly everyone in the guild goes quiet looking at the two. One second the entire guild was in chaos, the next they stop and stare at the couple. Weird Lucy thought as she stared with at the two with everyone else. She then looked at everyone else in the guild. The expressions varied, some were shocked a couple of the girls had looks of jealously the same with many of the guys. But Mira's brother that she told her about what was his name again. Elfman yes that was his name, his expression went from shock and after a couple of seconds rage. Lucy wondered why he was so mad. Was he that protective over his sister she wondered what he would do.  
Henzai as much as he doesn't want to stop knows everyone is staring. And he can tell Mira knows also given how tense she is. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at everyone." Yo everyone." Henzai says loudly for everyone to hear. They all look at him until wakaba burst into comical tears. Henzai and the rest of the guild sweat drop at him. Mira stand by Henzai's side as everyone asks various questions. When why how and some very perveted ones also. We tried to answer them but there were so many until master yelled out. " QUIET BRAT'S LEAVE THEM BE." "Thank you master". Henzai thought from the corner of his eye he could see the new girls which he should really introduce himself to was starteled. He chuckles slightly when master shrinks down to his original size and can see the shocked expression on the new girls face. Mira interlocks fingers with him and he looks at her smiling. Seeing as everyone in the guild is getting scolded. Suprisningly he hasn't done anything destructive in the past couple of weeks. After master gives his speech everyone goes back to doing there thing. Gray and Natsu fighting, nab looking for a mission, wakaba still whining saying something about how macao will be so heart broken aswell, Elfman yelling about him being a man , and cana drinking. After introducing himself to Lucy henzai drags Mira out of the guild for some alone time. A couple days have passed Henzai has gotten to know alot about the new girl Lucy. Mira and him have been spending alot of time together. They can be seen almost anywhere together Mira has stayed the nights a couple of times at his house. They can be seen holding hands ,kissing, hugging etc. They don't care if it's in public or not. Henzai is currently sitting at the bar whilst Mira works loke suddenly ran out of the guild after finding out Lucy uses celestial spirit keys. Minutes late loke runs in yelling. " ERZA"S BACK", The guild is shaken up as Henzai laughs and Mira just smiles like usual. Then it gets quiet Henzai sits there without a care in the world, footsteps can be heard as people sweat nervously. -  
Well everyone that's chapter 3 of Star Crossed Lovers hope you enjoy! Next time Erza Return's! 


	4. Chapter 4

Following the arrival of Titania Erza Scarlet, Lucy could see why everyone was scared of her. Or well almost everyone as Lucy turns to look behind her, she can see Mira and Henzai. Mira can be seen drying a glass mug with a white rag, the occasional giggle escaping her lips. As Henzai sits there on the stool in front of her, entertaining his girlfriend. Lucy would then turn back too see Erza asking Gray and Natsu for there help, as the entire guild whisper's amongst themselves saying thing's like. Erza need's help, Gray and Natsu working together! She would then hear Mira's voice echo through the guild hall.

" Erza, Natsu, and Gray on a team together! This is could be Fairytail's strongest team! "

Henzai look's over at his girlfriend now standing in front of the bar counter. When did she get there he thinks to himself then quickly shakes those thoughts from his mind. Listening to what Mira just said about Erza, Natsu, and Gray being Fairytail's strongest team. He look's towards Erza standing there staring at him. As Levy stand's beside her probably telling her about his and Mira's relationship. But why stare at me almost as if she was trying to say something. With one last nod Erza is seen picking up the giant horn she brought in, and exiting the guild walking no stomping off or so it seems. Weird Henzai thinks as Mira walk's in front of him that beautiful closed eye smile adorning her face. He quickly forgets about whatever it was he was thinking, and looks at his girlfriend Henzai stares at her he can tell something is troubling her.

"Yes Mira-chan something wrong? Just because your smiling like that doesn't mean anything. Something is troubling you and I can tell."

It's true Henzai can tell something is troubling his girlfriend. He may have only known her for two year's and they've only just started dating recently but she usually gets tense just because she's smiling like that whilst holding her left arm with her right hand under her breast's, when she's troubled or something is worrying her.

"Your gonna ask Erza if you can go and help out aren't you. Don't try and lie if it's something Erza need's help with your obviously gonna ask, thinking there may be some powerful opponent."

" Uh n- okay I was gonna ask Erza if I can come with them. What if they get overwhelmed or it's something beyond there capabilities."

It's true Henzai was only looking out for his Nakama, but that's not the only reason like Mira said earlier. There might be a powerful mage that he can challenge. But she shouldn't worry to much, he can hold his own and he knows it. She knows that along with the rest of the guild as well. Espically after last year's incident, regarding a certain lighting mage.

Chapter 4 done! Sorry everyone for not posting in month's. But next time we'll see Henzai in action!

Chapter 5: Laxus vs Henzai! The battle between the Lighting Dragon and Energy User! 


	5. Chapter 5

Fairytail: Star Crossed Lovers Ch 6

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the characters. Hiro Mashima is the author the only character i own is henzai

Fairytail Guild 1 year ago. A year after Lisana's "death".

It was a relatively peaceful day at the fairytail guild hall. Erza munching away on her strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray fighting Erza breaking them up. Elfman screaming man, Wakaba and Macao drinking whilst talking about pervy. Master Makarov perched uptop the bar counter whilst the beautiful Mirajane Strauss is behind the counter, drying the recently washed beer mug's by hand. Henzai sits in the far left corner of the guild, his arms crossed as he stare's at Mirajane. That beautiful smile adorning her oh so kissable pink lips, her beautiful white hair that reaches down to her waist. Her soft creamy skin, and her sparkling blue eye's. Her sexy curvaceous physique, those two plump yet firm looking breast's hidden behind her pink dress. Along with that nice plump butt of her's, her scent of sweet vanilla. Make's him want her more and more with each passing day. He feel's a certain possession over her, like an animal would with his mate. Touch her in a way he doesn't like and you'll get hurt, make her cry purposely there's gonna be a fight.

And that's exactly what happened on that day. One year ago, Laxus Dreyar grandson of Makarov Dreyar. And an S class mage, well known for his lightning magic. Trecking in along with his three lap dog's, the font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"雷神衆 /span/fontRaijinshū Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow. As he bump's into Elfman, Elfman fall's harshly onto his bottom. Laxus looking down at the bulky man click's his toungue, a snarl on his face.

"Tch out of the way, if you know what's good for you."

Elfman mumbles under his breath about how unmanly Laxus is, but back up nonetheless no matter how tough Elfman try's to act he knows he's no match for Laxus. Laxus continues to walk until Erza stand's in front of him and he comes to a stop, Laxus and the Rajinshu stare at Erza.

"Laxus you should apologize to Elfman, that was rude of you to do to your nakama."

"Tch I'm not apologizing to that weakling, hahahaha that sister beater doesn't deserve it."

Mirajane hears what Laxus said from behind the counter, master Makarov heard him as well. The shattering of glass can be heard throughout the guild. As everyone keeps there eye's on Laxus, Mira is in the back shaking in rage wanting to attack Laxus. Tear's start to form in her eye's as she starts sobbing hysterically unable to hold it in any longer. Elfman sits there looking down in shame, Erza hold's herself back from attacking Laxus, Laxus look's over at Mirajane and laughs.

" Wow pity, to think the once feared Majin Mirajane is now a whimpering sobbing mess fro-"

Seeing the tears dripping down his Mira's face, each word Laxus say's making her cry even more so. Henzai finally has enough, in a burst of speed Henzai from where he was angled, to the right of Laxus would make it beside him in 00.2 second's. Henzai's fist coated in blue energy magic, all absorbed from the atmosphere around him. Pure ethernano, his fist stopping Laxus mid sentence and sending him flying straight through the Guild walls. A loud crashing sound and the cracking of wood is heard as he fly's staright through it. As Laxus lays there for a minute, thinking of way's he's gonna hurt that noobie. The guild looks at Henzai stunned at what he just did, Makarov usually one to intervene won't maybe Henzai will put Laxus in his place. Elfman still looking down catching a glimpse at what Henzai just did, the Rajinshu look's through the Laxus sized hole in the wall. But Mira she look's directly at Henzai, seeing the pure rage in his eye's, thinking to herself, did he do that for me. Henzai... Please stay safe, she say's to herself.

"Laxus what you said took it too far, you made Mira cry I can't forgive you for that. The other's may be scared of you or find your power overwhelming, But I don't now get up an-"

Before finishing his sentence a huge bolt of yellow lightning is shot out at him. The lighting traveling at 2 ft per second Henzai would need to dodge it in the next 3 second's, but instead Henzai sends his own attack towards the yellow lightning. A purple lightning bolt can be seen colliding with the yellow, a huge boom echo' through the guild, as Laxus stand's there his arm outstretched towards Henzai. Snarling lightning crackling around his body, his eye's glowing a bright shade of yellow. As the smoke clears Henzai can be standing in the same position, his left hand stretched outwards as well, a blue aura of ethernano around him. His eye's a deep shade of blue, both of there magic level's rising up. From the onlooker's in the guild the two aura's can be seen in the form of a dragon for Laxus, a blue skeletal like creature around Henzai. Until the aura's of the two disappear and in a burst of speed, they run towards one another. There fist's connecting, creating a shockwave that crack's the ground and brings up rubble. Henzai goes in for a side sweep kick to Laxus's left side, Laxus quickly gripping Henzai leg spin's uses his raw strength to hurl Henzai towards the tree to his right. Henzai stopping mid air using wind magic to float in the air, immediately he fly's towards the forest as to lead Laxus away from the guild and town. Knowing there fight is going to cause alot of damage to the surrounding area. As Laxus follow's Henzai flinging small but still very powerful lightning bolt's, as Henzai swiftly avoid's each of them until a huge laser like beam from Laxus's mouth is released. The word's Lightning Dragon's Roar! Can be heard as Henzai gets hit from the back and goes flying through the forest his body colliding with various tree's and branches. In a burst of speed Laxus can be seen disappearing in a lightning bolt and appearing in front of Henzai, Henzai being unprepared look's at Laxus wide eyed as Laxus's lightning coated fist connects with his face. Crashing into another three tree's Henzai stop's and lays there blood at leaking at thw corner of both side's of his mouth. As he cough's lightly his body aching, the crunching of leave's are heard as Laxus nears him a snarl on his face, Henzai quickly jump's up and kick's forward bursting towards Laxus. A blue aura coating his legs which allows him to travel faster, in 0.3 second's Henzai's two fist's are dug into Laxus's ribs as the lightning user coughs up blood from the pressure of the hit. Getting flung back into a nearby boulder the boulder turn's to rubble. Laxus slowly gets up wiping the blood from his mouth and chuckling like a mad man.

"I have to say for a noobie your pretty good, but you still won't win. "

Henzai click's his toungue and spits out some blood. " You made Mira cry, you disrespected Elfman, and lastly you sullied the name of there sister Lisana. I may not have known her, BUT THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

His war cry is heard Henzai's eyes glow a deep shade of blue, a blue like aura can be seen releasing from his body, whisps of it can be seen floating up like smoke, A snarl on his face Henzai attack's.

After an hour of the two fighting, magic getting flung left and right. There greatest spells being released the two at there wit's end charge up there final attack's. No word's exchanged as Laxus charges up his Lightning Dragon's roar, his clothing torn as he can be seen shirtless his eye's pupiless. Henzai is just as bad blood leaking out of there wounds, no doubt some bones broken. Henzai has his hand's in front of him hid right hand hovering over the left, as a glowing eery red magic is gatherd between his palms. This is his Energy Make: Beam Of the Red Sun. The two yell out there attack's, which echo's through the forest and Magnolia.

LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!

BEAM OF THE RED SUN FIRE!

As the two attacks colide a massive explosion in a dome like shape cover's the two, towering over the trees of the forest and spreading 70 ft outwards. It engulfs the two, the town's people wonder what is happening, and the Fairytail member's look on dumb founded at the sheer power. When the explosion settles and the smoke clear's the energy mage and the lightning dragon slayer are lying on the ground 10 ft away from one another. Laxus slowly gets up and look's towards the unconscious form of Henzai, he had won but barely. Clicking his toungue he slowly walks away into the forest, knowing the Rajinshu will follow sooner or late.

And Chapter 5 is done! Henzai lost but barely, maybe they'll be a match in the future. You never know! And there will be more Mira and Henzai after this arc, I want to add more action though.

Chapter 6: The Newly formed Team Natsu and Henzai head off! 


End file.
